Enchanted
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: As a baby, Bella was enchanted to always do as she was told. Now, as an adult, she is let in on the secret and it changes everything for her. Mid-Eclipse.
1. Prologue

**Enchanted**

**Prologue**

Bella slowly strolled down the shore with Renee. Her mother was holding back a secret that would open Bella's eyes and change we life forever.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Bella smiled at her mother and clutched her hand. She has missed her mother.

She had felt content in Forks with Edward, but something was missing. She thought maybe it was her mother, but what her mother was about to tell her would change her mind about that forever.

"You can always ask me anything." Other than any Edward questions, she thought silently.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Like vampires, werewolves, angels, and demons?" Bella froze. Maybe Renee knew what Edward was.

"I guess. Why?" Renee sighed and smiled at her daughter.

"Sit with me." Renee commanded and Bella instantly complied. Even when she didn't want to, she found herself doing this. It annoyed her to no end.

"What's up, Mom?" Renee sigh and clutched her daughter's hand gently.

"I have something to tell you and it's pretty bad." Bella gulped and nodded. "When you were just a baby, I was visited in a dream by a beautiful angel. Her name was Andromache. She told me that she had a spell placed on you because she knew you would turn out to be a defiant child, rebellious really. She said that you would be forced to do whatever you were told, even if it was something you didn't want to." Bella's eyes widened and she released her had from Renee's.

"What?"

"You were enchanted, Bella. You still are. Andromache is your guardian angel and she visited me again last night. She put a condition on your curse to guide you in the right path. I wasn't sure what she meant until she told me what it was.

"Your curse will be lift if...you share your first kiss with your true love." Bella's eyes landed on her lap as she stared at her hands. She knew in her gut that this was true.  
If that was the condition, then Edward wasn't her true love. They had kissed right before leaving for their walk.

This thought was devastating. She had planned a future with him, a forever, but now there was no point. He wasn't meant for her.

"Did she tell you who this person was?"

"No, but she did say that he is in Washington and you already know him very well." Bella gasped and looked into her mothers eyes to see the truth reflecting.

Only one face came to mind when she thought of who that could be.

Jacob Black, her best friend.

He couldn't be her true love, could he?

"You know who he is, don't you?" Bella gulped nodded.

"I have a good feeling of who he is, Mom. Thank you for telling me this. It really puts things into perspective." She hugged her mother and sighed.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You will tell me who he is when you find him, wont you?" Bella nodded and sighed.

"I will, Mom. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

**Chapter One**

Bella sat in the Volvo next to Edward as he parked in the school parking lot.

"Do you regret going?" He asked with his velvet voice. She instantly shook her head and thanked Andromache, her guardian angel, silently.

"It was nice seeing my mom. I need to talk to you about something, though, and I need you not to ask me anything or tell me to do anything. Can you do that for me?" He smirked at her and nodded.

"I read it in your mother's thoughts, Bella. I know about the curse. I won't tell you to do anything and I won't ask anything of you." Bella nodded and stared down at her hands.

"Edward, you're not my true love. I had hoped with everything in me that you were, but you're not. I know it hurts to hear, but there is no point in continuing like this when we aren't meant to be. I have to find the one that I am meant to be with, even if its not forever like I always hoped." He smiled a bittersweet smirk.

"I understand, Bella, but know one thing. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy and, if someone else does that for you, I will happily step aside." She reached across the vehicle and gave him a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much that means to me. I still want to be friends, though." He nodded and they released the hug. She sat back in her seat and she watched his expression drastically change.

It went from bittersweet to being guarded.

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" She instantly jumped out of the passenger side door, looking over at him as he got out. "Of course not." He muttered to himself before letting out a small laugh. Bella walked over to Edward and they slowly strolled up towards the entrance to Forks High to see a tall Quileutes next to a motorcycle.

JACOB! She excitedly thought as he turned in her direction. He had changed more.

No longer was the sixteen year old boy she saw just back in March, before going to Italy. He had physically matured even more. He held a hard, sad scowl as he approached them when they came to a stop.

"Hey." She whispered and he seemed to be breathing hard. He looked her over before glancing at Edward and then back at her.

"Charlie said you left town?" She nodded and had a hard time keeping her speech straight.

"Yeah, to visit my mom. Why?" She was skeptical of his intentions of this questioning until Edward laughed.

"He's checking to see if you're still human." Bella scowled and crossed her arms.

"We'll, you can see I'm perfectly healthy." His hard scowl turned to Edward as he took a step closer.

"If your kind come on our land again, we won't be so forgiving, leech." Jacobs tone was harsh and Bella caught on.

"What? What was the family doing in La Push, Edward?" She asked and his eyes left Jacob to give Bella his full attention.

"Paul and Emmett had a little misunderstanding. It's nothing." It was her turn to scowl at Edward.

"Stop avoiding the question. What was Emmett doing in La Push?" Edward looked away and sighed. "Don't you dare lie to me, Edward." Edward turned his attention to Jacob again.

"I think it's time you left, Jacob." Bella and Jacob both scowled at him.

"She has a right to know. She is the one the red-head wants." Bella felt the air leave her lungs as her eyes softened to Edward.

"Victoria? That's what Alice's vision was about? That's why you suddenly wanted me to use my tickets to go see Renee? It had nothing to do with my wants to see her. I can't believe you, Edward!" Jacob smirked at Bella finally showing a backbone to Edward and Edwards own eyes fell on her pleadingly.

"I was just trying to protect you." She shook her head and her fists turned to white balls.

"By lying to me!" She exclaimed and shook her head. "We will talk about this later." She turned back to Jacob and pulled him by his arm to stand next to his bike. "Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" He huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, avoiding her eyes.

"I had nothing to say." He moved to straddle his bike and she quickly moved onto the bike behind him.

"You may have nothing to say, but I have tons." He had a small smirk and Edward moved forward.

"Bella, don't." She felt the familiar snap that would make her comply in a few seconds.

"Edward." She scolded and he realized what he had done. He had ordered her.

"I'm sorry. Please reconsider going." She relaxed at the change in his statement and shook her head, wrapping her arms around Jacobs waist.

"Bye, Edward." Jacob rev'd the engine and sped off towards the highway. He quickly made it to La Push. When he turned off the engine, Bella unstradled the bike before Jacob followed silently. He propped up the bike against the side of his house.

"Do you want to go for a walk down to the beach?" She smiled at him and nodded. This was one thing she loved about Jacob. He always asked. He never made commands.

"I'd like that." He gave her his signature smirk and grasped her hand as they walked down the street. The entire trip Bella stayed silent as did Jacob. It was a nice silence.

She missed La Push. The beautiful sounds that came from the woods always brought her peace. Plus, it was Jacob's home.

They made it to the beach and sat on their driftwood spot. It was so peaceful.

"For someone who apparently has a lot to say, you have been amazingly quiet." She giggled and nodded.

"It's hard to form it into words so I'm trying to gather my thoughts." He nodded and watched the waves crash on the beach as the wind blew through her hair.  
She looked over to Jacob and pulled his arm around her, laying her head on his shoulder. He was shocked by the motion, but took what he could. He knew it wouldn't be long before she would run back to that leech.

He leaned his head against the top of hers and sighed happily. He wished they could stay like that forever.

"Jake?" Bella asked as she looked to her best friend. Their eyes connected as he searched hers for any clue to what was going on in her beautiful little head.

"Yeah?" Her eyes flickered to his mouth and she started to second guess herself. What if it wasn't Jacob and this just lead him on that there could ever be more with them? She couldn't stand to hurt him like that if she was wrong.

"Jacob!" She was grateful for the interruption of Sam's voice and both of their heads turned to see Sam stalking over to them. They both stood up as Sam approached. "You were supposed to report straight to me, Jacob. Instead, you think she is more important than us knowing what happened." Sam sneered at Bella and she crossed her arms at him, scowling. She was about to give him a large piece of her mind, but Jacob spoke first.

"I was going to after I took Bella home or back to school." Jacob spoke sternly with Sam and Sam growled back at him.

"You are putting the leech-lover over the pack and the tribe, Jacob!" Sam snarled and no one could hold Bella back. She stepped forward and slapped Sam across the face.

"I am not a leech-lover, Sam, and you watch how you talk about me. I won't stand for that talk." She snarled at him and Jacob quickly put her behind him for protection. He knew that Sam was close to phasing from his anger.

"Not a leech-lover? Bullshit! Everyone knows you just used Jacob for protection when the leech left you and now you are happy with your leech." She scowled and pulled an immature move. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You have it all wrong, Sam. I'm not with Edward. I'm not dating Edward Cullen. I broke up with HIM." Jacob's eyes snapped to Bella in shock as he took in the truth in her eyes.

"I call that bluff." Sam stated and Bella scowled at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Sam. I'm not one of your pack so don't treat me like you're the boss of me." Her scowl hardened as she looked to Jacob. "I'm gonna go home. I'll call my ex-boyfriend to come and get me since all I do is bring you trouble, Sam." She quickly grabbed her bag and started her walk down the street.

Bella tried calling Edward, but his phone was off so she continued to walk until she made it to town. She huffed out a breath of relief as she continued down a street. Her phone started to ring so she stuck her hand in her pocket in an attempt to get it out, but it was stuck. She looked down to maneuver it out and ran straight into a hard chest.

She fell to the ground with an umph and looked up to the face of who had knocked her down.

"Bella Swan?" The surprised voice of a familiar man from her past and she gasped, jumping up. She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her close, laughing.

"Oh, my god! Tyler!" She pulled back and smiled at him, releasing herself from him. "Tyler Clark, what are you doing here? You aren't stalking me, are you?" She joked and he laughed.

"You know I wouldn't do that, Bella. The company I work for opened up a new office in Port Angeles so I thought since I was so close and not knowing anyone in the Washington area that I might stop in and pay you a visit." She hugged him again happily.

Then it clicked to her. She had always had a crush on Tyler, but he was so much older than her. Well, four years isn't much, but it always felt like a lot to her.  
He is in Washington and he is someone you know very well. She recalled her mother's words and it clicked to her.

It didn't necessarily have to be Jacob. Her soulmate could be Tyler. Now, she was in a predicament. Who was her true love? Was it Jacob or Tyler?

Tyler wouldn't be a bad choice. He was very smart and mature for his age. At twenty-two, he had a steady, healthy career and a job he loved. He was very good looking. A nice tan, beautiful blue eyes, and a nice body to put it all together.

He wasn't as big as Jacob, but he had a nice six pack and thick biceps to show that he did work out a lot.

"Do you want to get some coffee and catch up?" She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice." He extended his arm to her and she took it gladly, both of them heading to the local coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Two**

Tyler and Bella sat in the cafe laughing as they remembered old times and funny stories of their friendship.

******"**God, Ty. How long have we known each other?" He chuckled as he stirred his coffee closely.

******"**Since dance class. Remember that first day?" Bella laughed as she recalled when she first met Tyler.

******"**Yeah, I kept tripping over my own two feet." He chuckled along with her.

******"**Yeah and you were so tiny. Still are." She narrowed her eyes at him.

******"**Hey! Not everyone can be giants like you. You shot up like a beanpole at what? Sixteen?" He chuckled again and nodded.

******"**That's the normal age for that, Bella." She rolled her eyes.

******"**Yeah, whatever. What did you do? Steroids?" He rolled his eyes.

******"**Bella, steroids stunt your growth, not make you grow more. I just have good genes." He took a sip of coffee as she rolled her eyes.

******"**Well, your growth was...unnatural." He scowled for a moment before laughing.

******"**Whatever you say, Bella." She turned her head and looked out the window to see Jacob, crossing the street towards the cafe. She sighed and turned her head back to Tyler. He could always tell when something was wrong. "What is it?" She shook her head.

****_Another complication_, she thought to herself.

******"**Do you see the guy crossing the street? He's my best friend." He looked to see Jacob make it to that side of the street.

******"**Yeah so you replaced me, huh?" He joked and she rolled her eyes.

******"**Real funny." Jacob walked in and approached their table. Bella and Jacob's eyes connected and she slightly squirmed under his intense gaze.

******"**Bella, I need to talk to you, alone." He glared at Tyler momentarily and Tyler returned the notion as Bella stood up.

******"**I'll be right back, Ty." He nodded and Jacob grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her outside where there was no one in hearing rang.

******"**What are you doing here with that guy?" She scowled as he released his death grip on her hand and her arms crossed her chest.

******"**What is it to you? For your information, Tyler is very good, very old friend of mine from Phoenix. We have known each other since I moved there." His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Tyler who was staring Jacob down.

******"**You should stay away from him, Bella." She scowled at him.

******"**And what gives you the right to tell me who I can and cannot associate with?" I rolled his eyes.

******"**I did not tell you. I made a suggestion. There is a difference, Bella." She sighed, softening.

******"**Why would I stay away from him?"

******"**Because he is a shifter. I can smell it on him." Bella gasped and looked to Tyler who was sitting by the window.

******"**A shifter? You mean, like you?" He nodded and she sighed. "I knew there was something wrong," she whispered to herself, rubbing her arms.

******"**It would in your best interest to stay away from him, Bells." He tried to be smooth about it, but it backfired. She turned her gaze back to him and scowled.

******"**Stay away from him? I guess I should stay away from you, too, huh?" He looked away and she huffed. "That's what I thought. Don't be so hypocritical, Jake. He's my friend, just like you are." He sighed and nodded.

******"**I'm just trying to protect you is all. It's best if you're around the least possible supernatural beings as possible. It's dangerous." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

******"**And I appreciate the concern, but it's not necessary. Tyler is not going to hurt me. He is completely harmless." He nodded and she could see a different subject popped into his mind as his face changed from concerned to confusion.

******"**Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with the leech?" Bella groaned.

******"**He has a name, Jake." The corner of his lips lifted in a half-smirk.

******"**You didn't answer the question." She sighed in irritation.

******"**I didn't think you would be interested," she lied. Truthfully, she didn't know why she didn't tell him.

******"**Why did you break up with him? I thought you were happy to sail off into the sunset with him. Wait, vampires don't go in the sun." He spoke with sarcasm thick in his voice and she scowled.

******"**Don't be like that, Jacob, and I can't tell you why I broke up with him." His eyes widened and he got serious.

**"**Did he hurt you? Is that it?" She shook her head.

******"**It had nothing to do with him. It's all me. He... understands." His eyebrows furrowed as she leaned against the wall outside the cafe.

******"**You know you can tell me anything, Bells." She gulped.

******"**I can't tell you this." It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, but she was afraid he would think she was crazy. She didn't think she could take it if he did. **  
****"**Why? You're not in some type of impending danger, are you?" She shook her head and sighed.

******"**Jake, please, stop pushing. I'll tell you when and/or if it becomes appropriate." He nodded and let out a calming breath.

******"**Okay." She nodded and thanked him with a smile.

******"**I'm gonna go back in there. I haven't seen him since I left Arizona." He nodded and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

******"**I missed you, Bells." He murmured into the top of her head and she sighed, hugging her arms around his waist. "I just want you to know that." She felt tears come to her eyes.

******"**I missed you, too, Jacob." He gave her one last squeeze before releasing her and walking down the sidewalk without even looking at her. She wiped away her tears and went back inside.

****She sat down in front of Tyler and they continued their bantering for hours until Tyler took her hand in his. His hand was warm, like Jacob's.

******"**Bella, I need to ask you something." She nodded and then saw an intensity in his eyes that could only be construed as passion.

****_Oh, please, no,_she thought. _Please, don't do it, Tyler Anthony Clark!_

******"**Okay." She nodded and he sighed from nerves.

******"**Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked! She was ecstatic that he asked instead of commanded her.

******"**Just as friend?" He sighed and released her hand.

******"**Don't pretended you never knew how I have felt about you. I have just waited until you were of age to make a move. You are the real reason I was asked to be transferred to Port Angeles. I missed you." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face.

******"**Tyler..." He lightly squeezed her hand and chuckled.

******"**Come on. Go out with me, Bella." There came the command and she stiffened.

******"**Okay." She quickly replied and he chuckled.

******"**Good." Oh, God! How did she get into this mess? Right! Blame the guardian angel! She was the one who gave her this stupid curse! Who curses someone to do everything she is told? Would she have been that much of a disobedient child?

****After a few more hours of talking, Bella knew it was time to go. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

******"**Ty, can you give me a ride to the house?" He nodded and they walked out to his F-150 before she climbed in. He drove off and she directed him to the Swan house. She saw the cruiser parked outside.

******"**Your dad's a cop?" She nodded.

******"**The Chief of police. You just imagine how embarrassing it was to be dropped off the first day of school in the cruiser." He chuckled and nodded.

******"**I can only imagine. I'll pick you up at eight?" She sighed and nodded.

******"**See you then." She jumped out of the truck as fast as she could. What was she going to do? She couldn't call him and cancel. This curse kept her from doing that.

****She ran inside and Charlie was at the door to meet her.

******"**The school called, Bella. They said you didn't show up today." He crossed his arms and she sighed, setting down her bag. "You know, I let you off your groundation and you pull something like this? I have no other choice, but to ban you from bringing your boyfriend here, Bella."

******"**Dad, Edward and I broke up. I was with Jake." His eyes perked up.

******"**Really?"

******"**You said I needed to patch things up and I did, but I had to skip school in order to do it. Jake came to the school to tell Edward something that Billy wanted Carlisle to know. He wouldn't talk to me at the school so I went with him to La Push and we set things straight." He sighed and nodded.

******"**Well, good. At least, you did something progressive." Charlie's favoritism to Jacob to Edward was amazing to Bella. If she was with Edward, she gets grounded, but, if she was with Jacob, she gets a pat on the back. It was the strangest thing she had ever encountered. More so than vampires and werewolves.

******"**Dad, I need to ask you a favor." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

******"**Sure. What is it, Bells?"

******"**Can you ground me again?" His eyes widened and he laughed loudly.

******"**Ground you?" She nodded.

******"**Just for tonight. I'm trying to get out of a date that one of my old friends asked me out on. I just need you to ground me and say I can't leave the house tonight." He raised an eyebrow at her.

******"**Do you want me to tell that to this boy?" She shook her head.

******"**No, just me." He scoffed.

******"**Alright. You are grounded for tonight and you can't leave the house until school starts tomorrow. I FORBID it." She felt the snap and smiled.

******"**Thanks, Dad." She hugged him and ran to the kitchen, starting dinner.

****Things were starting to look up. She heard her phone buzz and pulled it out, seeing she had a text message from Jacob. She flipped the phone open.

****_**Wanna cum 2 a bonfire 2morow nite? ~JB~**_

****She smiled and decided to text back.

****_**Sure. Y not? lol ~BS~**_

****Things were definitely looking up.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! You're too kind! But I only had one review for the last chapter. :( I would like for my readers to vote for who they want to be Bella's true love. Is it Jacob Black or Tyler Clark? It's your choice. Majority rules LOL Remember: Me+More Reviews=Faster Updates!**


	4. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
